1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick-attach mechanisms for attaching implements to a tractor, and more particularly to using a tractor's rockshaft arms in conjunction with rockshaft arm receiving members and tractor and implement mountable brackets to lift the implement and securely but detachably fix and cantileverly support the implement from the tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of implements are commonly mounted to conventional agricultural tractors, and are usually removable from the tractor to free the tractor for other uses. Therefore, it is necessary that such implements are easily connected and disconnected from the tractor. Light duty backhoes are one type of such implements.
It is known that many types of implements, including tractor-mounted backhoes, may be attached to a tractor's three-point hitch. Such three-point hitch mounted backhoes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,051 and 3,966,065. There are certain drawbacks associated with three-point hitch mounting systems. For example, three-point hitch mounted backhoes require certain devices such as sway chains or restraints to reduce lateral movement of the three point hitch system during operation. Additionally, a tie-down or diagonal member is required to prevent the backhoe from floating or raising on the three point hitch system during operation. Also, additional front mounted counterweights are needed to overcome the increased moment about the rear axle of the tractor due to the longer moment arm from the axle to the center of gravity of the backhoe on the three-point hitch. This need for more front mounted counterweights causes increased strain on the tractor frame and can overload the tractor's axles.
To overcome the drawbacks associated with three-point hitch mounted backhoes, alternative attaching methods were developed. One such alternative method most commonly used in the industry includes the apparatus, or variations thereof, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,627 (hereinafter the '627 patent). Although the method disclosed in the '627 patent, and variations thereof, are an improvement over the three-point hitch backhoe attachment method, the attaching process is still too difficult and time consuming, often requiring two persons, or if the operator is alone, repeated dismounts from the tractor by the operator to complete the attaching process.
The '627 patent, and variations thereof, involve the following steps: The tractor must be backed up toward the backhoe, which is normally blocked up or resting on the ground surface. The backhoe's stabilizer legs may be in the up or down position. As the tractor is being backed up, the driver must attempt to align the rear of the tractor with forwardly extended backhoe mounting arms; the wheels of the tractor straddling said mounting arms. The tractor must be backed close enough to the backhoe to attach the backhoe's hydraulic lines to the tractor. After the operator gets out of the tractor and attaches the hydraulic lines, the operator must stand behind the tractor and next to the backhoe to manipulate the backhoe's hydraulic levers to lower the backhoe's two stabilizer legs and backhoe bucket until the backhoe is resting essentially on only those three points.
If the tractor of the '627 patent is not perfectly aligned when initially backing up the tractor, the operator must climb back onto the tractor and back it up until it is in the proper position. After the tractor is repositioned the second time, the operator must again exit the tractor and position himself behind the tractor next to the backhoe. The operator must manipulate the backhoe levers to raise and/or lower the bucket and stabilizer legs until the backhoe mounting arms are in a position to be connected to the tractor frame. The manipulation of the backhoe to align the mounting arms with the tractor's mounting brackets is often a time consuming process regardless of how experienced the operator is.
As is evident from the above description, the current process of attaching a backhoe to a tractor is a time consuming and difficult process. If an assistant is not available to the operator during the attaching process, the operator must exit the tractor a number of times to attach the hydraulic lines, manipulate the backhoe, and align the tractor with the mounting arms to complete the attaching process. Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a method of attaching a backhoe, or any other implement that is cantileverly supported off the tractor, in which the operator can quickly and easily attach the implement without having to leave his seat during the attaching process.